<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silence of a numb heart by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265794">silence of a numb heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84'>ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no words needed to be said. It was over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silence of a numb heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wassup it ya boy 😎✌ bet no one recognized me but it's fine!! hehe<br/>since I didn't ramble on tags because it'd give away the whole anonymity thing before, here I am rambling on the notes after reveals were done! wooooo anyway. this drabble caught me quite off guard too bc I'm not used with writing short stuff, but when I saw this challenge was for no dialogue I decided to try because for me that's easy, the challenge would be to keep this short as I often accidentally pass my word goals..... turns out my fic is the shortest from round three. weird</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no words needed to be said. </p><p>Dongpyo stared at Minhee, his head down as he had his gaze locked at his palms, both hugging each other on his lap. He hadn't said much, but his body language spoke a lot by its own. There was no need to question him, no need for any explanation, no need to fight for <em> this</em>. </p><p>Because there was nothing else to fight for. It was over. </p><p>So, Dongpyo just smiled bitterly at the taller boy. There were lots of words he wanted to tell him. He wanted to thank him for the limited time they had, wanted to wish him happiness now that they were apart, but his throat felt stuck. No sound could leave it. He had told that to Minhee just by looking at him, petting on his shoulder and showing him a sympathetic smile. By giving him small gestures while hoping the message had reached him. </p><p>He could only hope that he had gotten it. After all, he wasn't the only one whose throat was shut. Minhee too couldn't say much, already feeling too guilty for the three words he had already said. Not the three words he wished to hear again and again, but three words he had never wished to hear.</p><p><em> Let's break up. </em> </p><p>Dongpyo felt a dagger in his chest when he remembered those words. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming, the signs had been there for quite some time now. Still, he had been in denial for quite some time, holding up to their relationship as tight as he could. Even if that was foolish, even if it was inevitable. But, even so, he wanted to enjoy while he still could. </p><p>And his time was over. Which meant he had to move on. </p><p>So, he gave a short nod at his now ex-lover, still not managing to open his mouth, and left the place. Dongpyo walked on autopilot towards his home, feeling empty and numb, but not really… sad.</p><p>It was weird. He knew he should be sad and in pain, yet… nothing hit him. He was just… null. </p><p>Only once he arrived at his home, when he sat down by the couch and looked around, did the first few teardrops roll his face. He lived on his own, on a small flat, yet memories of his time with Minhee was all over the place. Small gifts, borrowed clothing, some photos too… Dongpyo's place also looked like it belonged to Minhee, as well.</p><p>And it hurt.</p><p>But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. He no longer was loved by the taller one and he couldn't be selfish enough to trap him. He wouldn't forgive himself if he ever hurt Minhee. So, instead, he allowed himself to be hurt, to be left behind so that the other would be happier. Even if that meant being without him.</p><p>So, instead, he cried his chest out, hoping that his suffering wouldn't last too long. After all, it was over, and he could only accept it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>